


Pretense

by Naiesu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiesu/pseuds/Naiesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something something. Working with some theme challenges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretense

Lea liked to think that he was aloof, when in truth it was a practiced façade. A pretense.

To make matters worse, he knew it wasn't even a good one.

He spoke to Sora as he always did when they met; teasing remarks and deft avoidance of any subject that he found too heavy for his comfort. When Sora pushed for answers the conversation was sidestepped completely by tossing about vague responses.

Part of Lea knew he was too transparent, and that only made Sora press harder. He had caught Lea with his hands cradling his face, his arms wrapped around his midsection, body curled into itself in a bout of despair. Clinging in desperation to the notion that maybe his friend was still there, simply gazing through the eyes of another.

That he wasn't alone.

Sometimes when a deriding utterance had taken a step too far, Sora's lips would twist in incredulity, and a comment would roll of his tongue that Lea just _knew_ was something Roxas would have said. Maybe it was him that spoke.

In the moments when anguish took too deep a hold, Sora would find him without a doubt, his face contorting in a look of shared sorrow that was too painful to bear. Too much like Lea's lost friend.

And just like his lost friend, there was no attempt at comfort.


End file.
